The shrink packaging generally involves wrapping an article(s) in a shrink film to form a package, and then heat shrinking the film by exposing it to sufficient heat to cause shrinkage and intimate contact between the film and article. The heat can be provided by conventional heat sources, such as heated air. In some instances, a shrink film may elongate when the items bundled are moved, but fail to return to its original length. This can result in reduced tension for keeping items bundled together.
Accordingly, alternative polyethylene-based shrink films having improved elasticity are desired.